


White Flag

by sisabet



Series: sisabet's 2019 Videos [3]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, Fix-It, Gabrielle is out there burning looms and changing fates, Post-Canon Fix-It, Video, Video Format: MP4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet
Summary: Xena:  "You brought the world back to us."Gabrielle:  "I'm glad.  I like this one better."





	White Flag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithborien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Canyon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333647) by [sisabet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet). 



_"I'd rather be dead than live a lie"_  

 

song by Joseph

 

Download the mp4 [here](http://sisavids.com/sisabet-Xena_WhiteFlag.m4v) (right click save as)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> all the thanks in the world to sweetestdrain for patiently audiencing, cheerleading and assisting in the source wrangling.


End file.
